Fresh water resource is essential for the survival of humans. Fresh water resource scarcity in many arid and semi-arid regions across the world severely affects the survival of humans who live there. Since fresh water is from precipitation in principle, many attempts have been made to increase the amount of precipitation in a certain area at a certain period of time by an artificial rain enhancement.
The study on atmospheric physics shows that there is a limited maximum possible amount of precipitation provided by natural processes in a certain area at a certain period of time under certain weather conditions, where such amount is referred to as the amount of cloud water resource. However, in fact, in the variable atmospheric environment, these cloud water resources fail to completely fall to the ground to form precipitation. The proportion of an actual amount of precipitation to the amount of cloud water resource is referred to as a precipitation efficiency, which is mainly determined by the microphysical structure in the cloud. The artificial rain enhancement operation is to increase the amount of precipitation in this area at this period of time by changing the microphysical structure of the cloud through manual intervention. The amount of cloud water resource is the limit value of the amount of precipitation that can be reached after precipitation is increased in this way. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a measure to detect the amount of cloud water resource.